


All You Wanna Do

by fandom_oracle



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-breakup, audra is gay, kosher scotch, valencia is maturing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Dealing with break-ups is difficult for a woman who's only had two relationships in her life. Dealing with Audra? That came very easy for her.





	All You Wanna Do

"Calling you was probably not the wisest decision" Valencia says, slowly taking another sip of the Glenrothes laid out in front of her. She was still a bit baffled by the lavish decoration of the apartment, not because she hadn't seen houses like that before, but rather because it still felt a bit disorientating to think that she was now friends with a wealthy, cosmopolitan lawyer who didn't realize how exceptional her circumstances were and didn't feel the need to patronize Valencia.

Audra's surprisingly brutal honesty was one of the things that drew them together, she thought. Not that she didn't know how to be polite, but even her pretend-politeness had a sharp edge to it. Valencia was at this point far too used to the rose-tinted lenses with which everyone in West Covina pretended to see the world. _"Why do you have to be such a bitch?__", _she'd hear from her mother, when she felt she was merely saying the same everyone was thinking, and that more often than not her male relatives could say without reprimand, passing it off as humor.

Well, there was also Rebecca, but she didn't count. Valencia had to deal with _way _too much of her shit to see her as something to aspire towards.

"Don't worry about it" Audra said, watching Valencia hold her head back from the drink. "David, the fucking _zhlob_, decided that he needed to 'retreat' to his mother's place for a while to 'deal with the situation', and took the kids with him, so I get the house to myself for the next month or so"

"How's he taking it?" Valencia's throat was sore from crying and daydrinking, and she was trying to recompose herself.

"About as well as you think" She replied with a simple nod. "Still, feels like a weight off my shoulders. Miriam will make him file for custody and I'm not going to contest it. Tonight's about you, though"

"Gosh, I am angry" Her voice was tinged with it. "But honestly? More at myself than anyone else. I can't believe I fell right back into my old patterns"

"Which would be?" Audra sounded like she was dozing off, and Valencia couldn't blame her. It was easy to forget, but she wasn't Rebecca. She didn't like to do tough emotional work at every corner or discuss any emotional damage.

"I have this tendency to sort of... stick around with people that don't want what I want? And sort of force them to want the same thing as I do?" The question marks made her feel less self-conscious about the words. "Honestly, I'm a controlling bitch. I know that. And it's kind of hard for me to accept that sometimes people aren't going to want the same thing as I do. I tried to force Josh into a lifelong commitment he clearly wasn't ready or interested in, and honestly, the way I made it obvious, Beth _should _have proposed to me. I should've realized she didn't propose because she wasn't interested in being married and honestly, I'm tired of being in this constant cycle of having to make everyone conform to the roles I plan for them in my life, but I don't exactly know how to stop"

"Ugh, you sound like my mom" The groan made Valencia feel better, strangely as it was. She just wanted to vent, not necessarily to delve into psychoanalyzing. Or lectures on feminism. She really needed to stop expecting Audra to react like Rebecca, though. "I have an idea on what might make you feel different"

Unexpectedly, Audra sat up from the sleek wooden chair she was resting on, and undid the back zipper of her navy blue work dress.

"..._What _are you doing?" Valencia tried asking, but Audra's finger was placed on her mouth, shushing her. It felt like the kind of trope-y, extra thing Rebecca might have done.

"You said you wanted to break the cycle, right?" Audra asked, stressing her voice at the last three words. "Then do it. Me. Right now. No control, no planning. Kinda like my triplets.

Part of her knew the healthy answer to that proposal would be that it wasn't the right time, but Audra was _stunning_, and she had a point. Plus, her decision-making skills were nonexistent at the moment.

The woman in front of her knew how to make a plain, beige bra feel seductive. Valencia couldn't help but place her hands on Audra's hips, tentatively sensing her skin with her fingers. It was soft, and well-cared for. She was treading it lightly, almost as if it were a slippery surface, before planting her lips on a spot just above Audra's collarbone, kissing upwards toward the spot below her earlobe, making the last one just _slightly _rougher, enough to elicit a whimper from the woman.


End file.
